Generally, a vehicle sub-frame is U-shaped and includes two branches or side parts. The two branches or side parts of the U-shaped sub-frame are typically aligned in parallel at one side of the vehicle. Each end of the side parts is mounted to a front side member, respectively, and a connecting part of each side part is located at a back side of the engine compartment. Furthermore, a mid-part of the side part of the sub-frame is coupled to the front side member via a center support.
Ideally, a coupling portion between the center support and front side member would provide relatively high rigidity compared with that of other mounting parts of the sub-frame. This high rigidity would help reduce noise that occur while a vehicle makes a sharp turn or a sudden stop.